A New Era
by warriors1011
Summary: DISCONTINUED!-After the battle with the DarkForest, Thunderclan's newest kits are born into an era of peace. But with darkness and secrets looming and threatening on every outskirt, will Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits be safe? Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A black tom walked along the lake. He just ran away from the battle the four clans were having.

"Why are you here?" a voice growled.

"I'm on important business with-"

"Him?" The voice was more annoyed than threatening now.

"Yes. Now if you could show me where he is…"

"This way."

The black tom followed the cat. He felt uncomfortable in the barn.

"Sir, this cat has come to see you." The cat said.

"Thank you Smoky. Now I presume this cat wishes to talk privately with me so..." A calico tom said.

The other cat left. The black tom stood staring at the calico tom.

"Well? Any news?" The calico tom questioned impatiently.

"We've lost. My father likes his other kits better than me." The black tom reported.

"What about my-"

The black tom snorted. "She's dead. I was about to kill her brother before my father tackled me to save him."

"Did you kill her?" The calico tom glared.

"No. One of the other warriors did." The tom spat, annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Saw her myself." The black tom lashed his tail.

The calico buried his head. _How?_

"Leave. Come back when you have more information." The calico tom snapped suddenly. "Smoky!"

The gray cat appeared immediately. "Yes?"

"Escort this cat to the clans." The calico snapped once more before leaping onto the hay in the barn.

The gray cat nodded and nudged the black tom out. The last thing the black tom heard was mewling of kits.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**2 moons after the battle with the DarkForest…**_

Amberkit looked up. The sky was pure blue, just like the river Squirrelflight told him.

"Mommy, why are there no warriors in camp?" Amberkit's sister, Brackenkit, asked.

"Brackenkit. I told you already. They are out patrolling and hunting to keep you and everyone else safe and feed." Squirrelflight replied. "Now this is your first time out of the nursery and your father is going meet you."

Amberkit looked up. "You mean we have to get cleaned?"

His mother shook her head. "It just means you must be on your best behavior."

"Well, well, Squirrelflight. That's some purdy kits ya got there. Ya are quite lucky." Amberkit turned his head to see an elderly brown tom.

"Thank you Purdy." Squirrelflight said.

"Why I remember the time me and my housefolk found a nest of little birds in a bush. They was a cute bunch too." Purdy continued.

"Oh that reminds me, I saw a sparrow on the fresh-kill pile earlier. I think it's still there." Squirrelflight told Purdy.

Amberkit let his gaze wander to a pile of small animals. On the top was a fat bird.

"Why thank you for telling me Squirrelflight. I was just heading over for some food." Purdy walked away quite happy looking.

"Momma, why does that cat speak weird?" Amberkit asked.

"I don't know Amberkit." Squirrelflight replied looking at the thorn tunnel.

"What are housefolk Momma?" Brackenkit questioned.

"Twolegs who take care of kittypets." Squirrelflight said.

Amberkit guessed that Purdy used to be a kittypet.

"Sit up straight" Squirrelflight hissed.

The thorn tunnel quivered. Then a strong looking tabby tom pushed through with three other cats behind. Amberkit recognized Lionblaze and Cloudtail. The other two were unrecognizable.

"Bramblestar, I think your mate is waiting for you." Amberkit over heard Lionblaze tell the tabby.

Amberkit watched as the tabby tom turned around. Amberkit expected mean, fearless eyes. Instead the tom's eyes were caring and excited.

"Squirrelflight!" the tabby said.

"Bramblestar, meets your kits." Squirrelflight told him.

Amberkit looked up at his father. "I'm Amberkit!"

The tabby laughed. "I know. I named you."

Brackenkit leaped onto the tabby's shoulder. "Do you know who I am?"

"Brackenkit! Behave." Squirrelflight scolded.

"Let me ask you. Do you know you I am?" The tabby asked.

Amberkit shook his head. Brackenkit did the same.

"I'm your father, Bramblestar." Bramblestar told them.

Amberkit gazed, wide-eyed into those deep amber eyes of his father.

"Bramblestar, Amberkit has your eyes" Squirrelflight said.

"Yes he does." Bramblestar looked away. "Sandstorm wished to talk with me. I have to go."

Amberkit watched as his mother licked Bramblestar. "Will you be back soon?" Amberkit asked.

"Maybe" Bramblestar answered before bounding away.

Squirrelflight nudged Amberkit and his sister away towards the nursery. Reluctantly they obeyed walking back and taking everything in.

"Momma, is father important?" Amberkit asked when they got in the nursery.

"Yes. The clan could not survive without him." Squirrelflight said.

"Why not?" Brackenkit asked, yawning.

"You'll learn when you're older." Squirrelflight started to clean Amberkit. "Nap now."

"I'm not tired." Amberkit protested sleepily.

"Yes you are." Squirrelflight said gently, as Amberkit drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I got my first my first review! I'd love to have more so please review! And sorry for this short chapter, most will be longer though some might be like this. Don't kill me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**2 moons later…**_

Brackenkit awoke to her brother nudging her.

"Wake UP Brackenkit! We can go outside on our own!" Amberkit told her.

"Not right now" Brackenkit mumbled.

"Yes you're awake! Now COMEON!" Amberkit nipped Brackenkit.

"Ow!" Brackenkit flashed a paw at Amberkit's muzzle. "Don't do that again."

"Whatever. I'm up now so go away." Brackenkit sat up.

Brackenkit watched as Amberkit backed away still staring at her to follow. _Annoying brother._ She thought as she cleaned her pelt and followed.

"You blind vole! I was right there!" Brackenkit heard Amberkit snap at one of the older cats.

"Whatever kit." Brackenkit recognized Snowpaw's voice.

"Stop!" Brackenkit yowled at them. Then to her brother she hissed, "Mouse-Brain!"

"Brackenkit, you're a pile of Fox-Dung sometimes." Amberkit grumbled but walked away as Brackenkit apologized for her brother's behavior.

Brackenkit looked into the nursery. Her mother was sleeping and so was Cinderheart. She sighed. _What am I going to do with my mixed up brother?_ Brackenkit thought that sometimes Amberkit's behavior was irresponsible. Especially for a son of the great leader, Bramblestar.

"Hey! Leader's kit!" Snowpaw taunted. "How is your half-brained brother? Wait… half-brained… sounds like half-CLAN to me!"

Brackenkit spat at Snowpaw, "We are NOT half-clan! And my brother is not half-brained!"

"Would you stop? Snowpaw you should know better than to tease Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's daughter!" Seedpaw came up. "And Brackenkit you can tell your mother or father about Snowpaw."

"Thanks Seedpaw" Brackenkit said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Seedpaw was overprotective of Snowpaw and was always standing up for him.

"Brackenkit!" Amberkit called for her. "I found a new game!"

Brakenkit walked over to her brother. "What's the game, Amberkit


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amberkit crouched, his belly touching the ground. He stepped lightly on the leaf-fall leaves. Some crackled underfoot and Amberkit looked at his prey to see if she noticed. Brackenkit only twichted her tail and cocked her head. _Mouse-Dung! She heard me._ Amberkit thought. Quickly he raced across the ground and as he leaped Brackenkit looked up and smiled.

_THUD._

"Missed me!" Brackenkit was just an ear length away and Amberkit had missed her.

"You moved!" Amberkit complained.

"I did not." Brackenkit jumped up and sprinted towards the nursery.

"Did too!" Amberkit yelled after her. Amberkit followed Brackenkit's lead.

Amberkit looked inside the nursery for SquirrelFlight. _I __am__ half-brained! Of course Squirrelflight wasn't here, she is hunting for food._ Amberkit stomped the ground. Brackenkit and Amberkit were the only kits here.

"Amberkit!" Amberkit turned to see Bramblestar coming through the thorn barrier. "I saw your crouch you did on Brackenkit."

"Really?" Amberkit looked into Bramblestar's deep amber eyes. "Did I do well?"

"You did well for a beginner, but you need to even out your steps." Bramblestar said. "I'll show you after the rest of my hunting patrol get here." As Bramblestar turned, Amberkit saw a bite mark on his father's back.

"Bram-" Amberkit opened his mouth to ask about it, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Ivypool, and Dovewing stepped through the thorn barrier and Bramblestar started to run but winced and walked to them. Amberkit followed quietly, pricking his ears forward to listen.

"Ivypool, please, go to Jayfeather. Those scratch marks look deep." Dovewing told her sister, Ivypool.

"That stupid warrior Tigerheart is going to get it for all the pain I receive." Ivypool spat.

"Ivypool, remember that it was a skirmish not a battle." Bramblestar said sternly.

"Bramble-c-star, are you ok?" Leafpool asked. "Rowanclaw-"

"I'm fine!" Bramblestar snapped. Leafpool's ears went down. Amberkit watched as Bramblestar realized his mistake and said, "I'm fine. No need to worry. But you all need to get checked. And where's Icecloud and her patrol?"

"Icecloud went on patrolling the Shadowclan borders, Bramblestar. She wanted to finish so you didn't have to worry about it." Sandstorm reported.

"Thank you Sandstorm, though I wish you had told me earlier." Bramblestar leaped up to his den under High Rock.

"Bramblestar!" Amberkit raced after him, clawing to get paw holds and stay on the rock. "Bramblestar you said you would teach me how to crouch!"

Bramblestar turned and smiled. "I forgot. Let's go."

Amberkit smiled back. "Whoa-ahh!" Suddenly Amberkit's back paws slipped from their paw holds. Bramblestar leaped to him grabbing him by the scruff and leaping to the ground.

"Mmph" Bramblestar grunted as they landed. Amberkit wiggled out of his father's grasp.

"Sorry." Amberkit looked down.

"About what? Now do your crouch." Bramblestar said.

Amberkit crouched. "Lower your behind." Bramblestar told him. Amberkit did. "Stop moving your tail. The prey would see the leaves or hear the bush moving." Amberkit stilled his tail and walked forward.

"Badger!" Brackenkit called.

Amberkit jumped up and attacked her. "I am not a badger!" he retorted.

Brackenkit kicked him off. "I was just teasing- AHH" Amberkit leaped at her again. Brackenkit started to run around camp. Amberkit chased her, trying to get Brackenkit in a corner. _Mouse-Dung, she's fast!_ Amberkit slowed down as Icecloud's patrol came in. Brackenkit didn't notice in time and slammed into a gray tabby.

"Whoa, Brackenkit! I am not a tree!" the tabby laughed.

Bramblestar walked up. "Sorry Graystripe. I was just teaching them to do the hunting crouch."

"You've got a handful with them. But no wonder. I remember two kits that were the same way." Graystripe said. "Have fun Bramblestar."

Amberkit watched as the patrol collected. Icecloud, Graystripe, Berrynose, Cherrypaw, and Bumblestripe all reported what they had seen.

"Amberkit!" Brackenkit whispered. "Come on!"

"Oh alright" Amberkit followed Brackenkit reluctantly. Looking at the sky, he saw that it was almost sundown. When Squirrelflight would come home.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! School's starting up soon so the chapters will be uploaded randomly. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brackenkit yawned. Sunlight was streaming through the brambles and branches of the nursery walls. Her ears swiveled to hear something_. Is no one up?_ She thought, stretching her legs. Brackenkit looked back at her mother and brother. Surely Squrrielflight wouldn't mind if she went out in the early morning, would she? Brackenkit pushed the thought away and climbed through the entry way to camp. Brackenkit found a spot where the sun shone warmly on the rocks, sat down and looked around.

"My, you're up early." Brackenkit whisked around to find Sandstorm walking towards her. "Squirrelflight up?"

Brackenkit shook her head.

"Then, you didn't get permission to come out here?" Sandstorm questioned, taking a seat by Brackenkit. "Don't worry! I won't tell. Your mother was the same way too, you know."

"Really?" Brackenkit cocked her head in confusion. "Doesn't she always ask for permission?"

Sandstorm laughed. "No, of course not. Squirrelflight goes by her own rules. She sometimes doesn't even do what Bramblestar tells her and he's the leader and her mate!"

"But she follows the warrior code, right?"

"All warriors follow the warrior code, even at the cost of their lives." Sandstorm gazed at the warriors den. "Though sometimes the code will be broken, because the heart says it is right."

Brackenkit was confused. "Warriors have broken the code?"

"Yes. Even though it may seem unlikely, some of the cats here are half-clan or kittypets or have the blood of half-clan or kittypets. You do." Sandstorm told her.

"What?" Brackenkit was astonished. "How?"

"Well, your grandfather, Firestar, was a kittypet. Cloudtail's mother was Firestar's sister, who was a kittypet." Sandstorm answered.

Brackenkit was silent. No wonder Snowpaw teased Amberkit and herself. But then Snowpaw had no right to even tease them. He had the same bloodline as her. "Sandstorm… how come cats who have relatives that are not in the same clan or in a clan get shunned by everyone?"

Sandstorm sighed. "Because they are different. Cats that are different have to show that they are no different. But sometimes it's hard."

Brackenkit let that sink in.

"Oh great Starclan! I'm starting to sound like an elder!" Sandstorm laughed.

"You are an elder." A light gray tabby padded up.

Sandstorm pouted. "You're a grouch as ever, Jayfeather. Go back to your nest of herbs and stop messing up everyone's moods."

Brackenkit stared at Jayfeather. Was this her cousin? Lionblaze's brother?

"What are you staring at kit?" Jayfeather snapped at Brackenkit.

"Jayfeather! Respect Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's daughter." Sandstorm scolded him.

"Why should I? Squirrelflight lied to me and me littermates about our parents. How should I even know if they're really her kits this time?" Jayfeather retorted. "She gave birth in the forest for Starclan's sake! It's like the same lousy excuse over and over again!"

Sandstorm shook her head. Brackenkit hissed. "Squirrelflight doesn't lie!"

"Really? Then why were Lionblaze and I tricked into thinking that Squirrelflight was our mother? Bramblestar our father? Can you tell me why?"

Brackenkit crouched as Sandstorm stepped in front of Jayfeather. "Get over it Jayfeather! Lionblaze and Hollyleaf already forgave Squirrelflight and Leafpool. And for what it's worth, the whole clan forgave them. So why can't you?"

Jayfeather only stood there looking at Sandstorm.

"Pick your fights carefully Jayfeather." Sandstorm warned as Jayfeather walked away towards the fresh-kill pile.

Brackenkit look at Sandstorm. "What do you guys mean?"

"Nothing Brackenkit. Now you need to get back to the nursery before Squirrelflight wakes up." Sandstorm nudged her.

Brackenkit only nodded as she ran towards the nursery, thinking over the conversation and remembering every word.

* * *

AN: I know I made Jayfeather completely bitter and mean but it was kind of needed. He's a jealous Jayfeather. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**An: This is where a favorite couple of mine comes in. Can you guess who? And maybe I can finish the next chapter by dinner... Hope for it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Amberkit sighed. The moss ball rolled back and he batted at it hard enough to hit the nursery and come back. _It's no fun when Brackenkit is asleep. Nothing ever goes on around here._ Amberkit decided to break the rules for once. He stretched and walked outside, observing all what was going on around him. The dawn hunting patrol obviously came back since the fresh-kill pile was freshly stocked. The apprentices had to be out on patrols or training since none were in camp. Half the warriors were out of camp, including his mother. Sandstorm was coming out of his father den and Cinderheart was exiting the medicine cat's den. He saw Lionblaze hurry over to Cinderheart, excited. Amberkit directed his hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-He'd say?" Lionblaze asked.

"They won't be here for two moons, Lionblaze." Cinderheart purred. "You're going to be a father."

Lionblaze's eyes widened and he licked her cheek. "That's amazing! You'll be a wonderful mother."

"And you a wonderful father." Cinderheart told him.

"We have to tell your littermates, the clan, and move you into the nursery-" Lionblaze was listing all the things they'd have to do while Cinderheart was purring and rolling her eyes. Amberkit almost pounced on the two from excitement. More kits to play with then he wouldn't be so bored!

"And what do you think you're doing out of the nursery Amberkit?" Amberkit turned to see Leafpool staring at him.

"Uh… um… Hi Leafpool?" Amberkit said.

"Squirrelflight told me to watch you when she went on patrol. Now what are you doing outside without your sister?" Leafpool demaned.

Amberki fumed. "I was so bored you have completely no idea! I wanted to do something but Brackenkit is asleep like she woke up early in the morning or something and nothing ever goes on in camp!"

Leafpool sighed. Amberkit glared at the medicine cat. She looked like she was about to say something when a yowl was heard near the camp.

"Come back here intruder! Get away from Thunderclan!" Ivypool's voice rang throughout the forest.

Suddenly the camp entrance trembled and Leafpool protectively stepped in front of the nursery. Who came out was a mottled tortoiseshell tom carrying a kit in his mouth. Amberkit noticed his father walk up to the strange cat.

"What do you want this time, Sol?" Bramblestar hissed.

Sol merely nodded his head in a greeting which saved him from getting clawed by Squirrelflight. She spun around and spat at the tom.

"Answer him Sol."

"I wish to speak with Firestar." Sol calmly replied.

"Firestar is no longer with us. You may speak with me but in front of the clan." Bramblestar stated. By this time the whole clan had gathered.

"So then you are now leader Brambleclaw?" Sol asked.

"That's BrambleSTAR to you." Squirrelflight hissed.

"Ahh… I see." Sol nodded his head in understanding which again saved him from Squirrelflight's claws.

"Once more I shall ask this. What is it that you want Sol?" Bramblestar questioned after calming Squirrelflight.

"A place for my kits in their mother's clan." Sol answered, nudging his two kits out in front. One was a look-alike of him and the other was black.


	7. Chapter 6

**An: Yay! I got this done before dinner! *does happy dance***

**Okay now for some answers; **

** 1\. Reason for Amberkit and Amberpaw: In this story, there is no Amberpaw! Cloudtail and Brightheart's Amberkit died about one and a half moons after the battle with the Darkforest due to greencough. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight named their son in honor of Amberkit who had a personality closely resembling Cloudtail's. This Amberkit is a mischeif maker as well to his parents dismay. :)  
**

** 2\. Reason why Squirrelflight has kits: THIS IS A FANFICTION! I CAN MAKE HER HAVE KITS IF I WANT! Of course I don't own the Warriors series in any way shape or form. If I did Mosskit and Hollyleaf would not be dead.**

**3\. Reason why Sol has kits: I love the pairing of Sol and the mate you're about to find out about(Though I never say her name... You can pretty much guess it from the reactions XP)and they're kinda needed in this story.**

**Hope that explains your questions, asked or unasked, so enjoy this chappy! Oh and please review. I made me feel like I needed to do these chapters for you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cries of outrage could be heard everywhere in camp. Brackenkit puffed her fur up when she heard them, as she just woke up. Preparing for a fight she cautiously left the nursery under Leafpool's nose only to see warriors surround a single cat, spitting and hissing with hackles up. Then she noticed Amberkit weaving in and out between them.

"Amberkit!" Brackenkit hissed when she ran over to him. "What in the name of Starclan is going on?"

Amberkit shrugged and turned his head back to the cat. Wait cats. Brackenkit looked at the kits observing them and their older companion.

The kits looked to be six moons one tom and a one she-kit. The tom was pure night black with pale yellow eyes and the she-kit was a spitting image of the older cat only with bright green eyes which looked eerily familiar to her mother's.

Then she heard her father speak.

"Sol what do you mean? There is not one cat who would be your mate after all your treachery."

The older cat, now named Sol, chuckled. "Oh there is one she-cat who I think that tabby over there by the nursery should recognize in these kits. Especially since the she-kit inherited her eyes and spirit."

Brakenkit looked to her aunt, Leafpool, who was staring at the kits in wide eyed shock.

"You're wrong Sol, she never loved you. She hated you to the deepest, darkest depths of her heart. Go to Shadowclan and see if your mate is there." Lionblaze spat. Then Jayfeather flicked his tail into Lionblaze's face.

"He's telling the truth. Bramblestar, these kits are hers." Jayfeather meowed turning his head to Brackenkit's father. "It's your decision.

Bramblestar sighed, thinking. Brackenkit shook in fear at this cat. He seemed powerful and arrogant and harboring a lot of hate. Amberkit turned to look Brackenkit in the eyes.

"He's just a rogue so get over your stupid fear Brackenkit." Amberkit snapped at her. He then started to walk forwards. "I'm gonna take the leader position after dad so I can't be afraid. And I'm not. But if you want to be called 'Leader's girl' or 'Deputy's kit' then nurse your fear of knowing strength and become weak, it's fine. By. Me." Spitting the last words at her, he left Brackenkit's side.

Brackenkit backed away from the crowd and watched the decision her father made with Leafpool._ I don't want to be called those names but I'm not strong and I don't want to be medicine cat. What can I do? Oh Starclan what is the path that I should walk?_

"The kits can stay Sol. But you are to get out **immediately** and **never** come back or I **will** have you **dead**." Bramblestar announced his decision.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this not getting updated. And if any of you are wondering, Hollyleaf is those two kits' mother. *Spoilers for my own story!* You find out what Sol named them in this chapter and what they'll be called in this story. You also see the real Amberkit, the way I pictured him. Now before I give any more spoilers, don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Amberkit weaved between the warriors trying to get a good look at the two kits.

_Stupid sister. Stupid power, senses, whatever of hers_. Amberkit fumed at his sister's weakness. _Speed will never be useful if you can't use it confidently!_

"The kits can stay Sol. But you are to get out **immediately** and **never** come back or I **will** have you **dead**." Amberkit heard his father announce.

Amberkit crawled under Cinderheart's belly to the front of the crowd. He saw the cat Sol nod his head, turn and leave. In his place were two apprentice-sized kits, one with green eyes and the other with pale yellow and a. The pale yellowed-eyed kit had his fur bristling, although his littermate was grooming herself, looking perfectly calm and okay with abandonment. The tom hissed something to her and she jolted up, glaring at her brother. Amberkit trotted over to them, trying to show that he wasn't afraid and was going to show them whose boss.

"Shut up Thundering Leaf! I just knew this was coming. I'm completely not okay with father's disloyalty towards us!" She spat at the tom, known at Thundering Leaf.

"And are you showing it Black Holly? Are you okay with being part of a traitorous clan? Part of the clan that practically helped kick out father? Are you being loyal to him?" Thunder Leaf yowled.

Black Holly bristled. "I'm done with life as a loner Leaf. Plus father was telling us stories about the clans so you have no idea what is right and what is wrong you flutter-brain!"

"Flutter-brain? And how many times have I told you not to call me-"

"Thundering Leaf? Leaf? What is your name then kit?" Amberkit meowed.

"Don't call me kit when your one yourself, dirt-face." Thundering Leaf retorted.

Amberkit bristled. "I am the oldest kit of the nursery and son of the great Bramblestar, you fox-dung! If you're going to be staying here then you'd better learn your manners to your higher ups!"

"Oh yeah? Make me you pathetic scrap." Thundering Leaf crouched, preparing for an attack. Amberkit hissed and unsheathed his tiny claws.

"I will kittypet." Thundering Leaf screeched at the insult and pounced. Amberkit rolled and leaped on top of the bigger kit. He nipped at the ear then was flung off and into Dovewing. Amberkit scrambled to his feet and growled at Thundering Leaf who was glaring, bleeding, daring Amberkit to try again. Amberkit was about to if his mother hadn't picked him up.

"Let me go!" Amberkit squealed then tried again, more threatening. "Let. Me. Go. Before I claw you to death."

Squirrelflight didn't listen and held him tighter. Thundering Leaf had a triumph look on his scarred face, Amberkit stared him down until Thundering Leaf quickly lost and turned around.

"Now before anyone does anything rash again," Bramblestar glanced at Amberkit before going on, "Tell us your names."

The she-kit looked up and was about to speak before her brother asked, "Can we change it?"

Bramblestar contemplated this for a moment before answered with a nodding yes.

"Then I'm Scar. And this is my littermate, Black-"

"You mean ScarKIT and BlackKIT since you are joining our clan." Amberkit interrupted. Scar shot an annoyed look in Amberkit's direction before going on.

"And we are six moons old." Amberkit let a growl rise in his throat. So they were older than him and weaker willed. Great start for warriors.

The clan was silent before questions filled the air.

"Will they be apprentices?"

"Keep them as kits until the eldest of ours are 'paws!"

"Can we kick them out?"

"How about we never let them leave camp?"

"What will the other clans think?"

"QUIET!" Bramblestar yowled. "They'll stay in the nursery until they have the knowledge they need to continue as apprentices of Thunderclan. Leafpool and Daisy will move them into the nursery. Now back to your duties."

The clan dispersed and Squirrelflight headed to the nursery, Amberkit still being carried by her. Inside Brackenkit was passing an old moss ball between her paws. Squirrelflight dropped Amberkit next to her and went to wait outside. Daisy came in with fresh moss for the new kits and was busy fussing around them when Leafpool led them in.

_Stupid rouges. They never should've come._

* * *

**please leave reviews! And What do you think of the real quick-tongued jerk Amberkit? Yes he is supposed to be like a bully, almost like Tigerkit(claw,star) only more attitude.**

**Edit 4/2/15: I'm going to rewrite this story so it can at least relate to Bramblestar's Storm unlike beofre since I was never able to read it. Hopefully chapters will be longer and more descriptive. The storyline will change a bit just because of the different things needed to go along with the actual book series. **


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note And Will Not Be Posted For Long.**

**Sorry for the readers of A New Era who thought that this was an update. This is a note for all of you that the story is being rewritten due to Bramblestar's Storm and the shortness and undescriptive plot of the story. A New Era was poorly written(as most first fanfics are) and I wish not to have such embarassing writing if I could fix it. And now that summer is rolling along (although this summer isn't going ot be relaxing 'cause of all the things I'm doing *sigh*) I can now have enough time to focus on this story.**

* * *

**And for those who have read my other Warriors fanfic, Whispering Rivers, it is also being rewritten.**

* * *

**Once again sorry for the inconvenience and those of you who have waited patiently for an update. Hopefully you'll like the new A New Era better!**

* * *

_Amberkit snorted. "Look at us. Being thrown aside like yesterday's trash."_

_"Don't be so negative Amberkit." Brackenkit murmured sleepily. "Try and look on the bright side."_

_"Of what? First they come and now this!"_

_"Oh get over it you big ego."_

* * *

**Continued in next chap. -**


	10. SadNewsFromAnotherAuthor'sNote

**Hey guys. Me again. I know, i know. All of my readers probably hate me right now. (Not that I had very many to begin with.) Anyway this note does not bring good news. It brings sad news, even to my ears. And here it is:**

**I have decided to discontinue A New Era and Whispering Rivers(My other Warriors fanfic). I simply have lost interest in the Warriors series and in these two stories as well. I tried my best to rewrite them but I was not happy with what came out. So as much as I'd hate to stop writing a story, I have to. There is simply no inspiration for these two stories at all. My deepest apologies for those who enjoyed these stories. These will always hold a place in my heart for they are the first stories I have written.**

**And to get closure for the last chapter's blurb of the little characters, here it is...**

* * *

Amberkit rolled next to Brackenkit and started batting at her back to get her attention.

"What?" She snapped, going to bite his paws.

"Why doesn't she like me?"

Brackenkit snorted. "What? You're her favorite!" Then after a second thought, "Don't let that go to your head."

But what was done, was done. "Right! Of course I am! I'm the first one she created! Of course I'm her favorite character!"

"Oh Starclan." Brackenkit muttered, hiding under her paws.

"But then why is she casting you away, out into nowhere? Surely if she really loved us then she'd keep writing our story." Scarkit voiced, walking in. He was followed by a pouting Blackkit.

Amberkit's hackles raised. "And what do you know rogue?"

Scarkit shrugged and laid next to Brackenkit. "Nothing, nothing. Just the fact that you're super arrogant and stuff. Nothing much."

"Why you-"

"Look we're all upset at this new idea but do we have to take it out on each other? Amberkit, stop being so... stuck-up and Scarkit... try to tame your own tongue."

Indignant "Hey!"s were heard from the two male kits.

"Blackkit is right. She loves us and we all know it. But she has to move on to other things and should not be held back by us. So all in favor of raiding our half-siblings' story, say 'Aye!'"

"Aye!"

"Aye?"

"Sure, whatever. Ow! Fine! Aye."

* * *

**Yep. so... yeah. Buh-bye. Signing off**

**-Warriors1011**


End file.
